yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MassiveSodaDuck
*Archive 1: 17 December 2011 - 6 May 2012 Community Council I was invited to it by the Wikia staff. -Nebula- I'm in Chat. Sorry, just got the message. :P -Nebula- Reply Ummm.... you can decide. Me, i'd say 2-3 days in proposal or at least I guess 4.5 votes means he is going to win. I guess it is over :p. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:16, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, I don't know anything about an alliance name. I just am accepting affiliates. What is the difference between being an affiliate and an alliance? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 12:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I kinda wanted to delete them myself. Go for it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry I just checked, and the ban log and chat ban log both say i was never banned. I think you clicked private message at the same time the mini blackout happened and you thought you banned me. That was unusual, Random yoshi 777 00:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Only to work the CSS... If you don't mind, I'd prefer not to be formally affiliated with the wki, thanks. ~Sherm Happy Mothers Day Hi, for Mothers Day tomorrow I have an idea.How bout changing Yoshi Wiki Pink for Mothers Day like Pink Yoshis or something like that I hope you like the idea and I also hope you wish your mom a Happy Mothers Day.AquaYoshi 22:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Happy Mothers Day AquaYoshi SIGNATURE TEST: ◊◊ MassiveSodaDuck I'm an admin here! ◊◊ 11:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Awwww....I hope your chat starts working normally soon! (rainbow) Hey MSD.... Ummm.... I don't really know where to start from but I really am sorry for ruining certain pages on this wiki. Wow, I feel extremely awkward. It was the badges! I guess I went really overboard trying to get some of them. SuperShyGuy1011 01:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) SuperShyGuy1011 RE: Rights No problem. :) Alxeedo TALK 20:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Link coloring Okay, cool. Seems like a good idea, we have a similar system on Logopedia. By the way, the wiki looks great, it looks much better than it did last time I was here (several months ago). Great job on maintaining it, the wiki seems quite organized and well-built. Alxeedo TALK 21:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reply No problem. That would be great, any contribution is appreciated. I can try to help out here too, yet I have not played any games related to/about Yoshi in a while. I can always help out with maintenance and categorizing though. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. :) Alxeedo TALK 21:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Merge Oh, okay. Thanks. Alxeedo TALK 02:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Im So sorry i havent updated Daily Egg or fun stuff in a while my computer died.Also hopefully you can be at the Egg Awards I bet you could win a award AquaYoshi 15:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! Hey!What's this Boo Box Creators thing,I want to join.It all started when i was adding a Koopas category,then i found out about this.How can i join. Concerns about Mario Tennis Open I recently realized that the Mario Tennis Open Page was taken down I have some defenses for Mario Tennis Open. #There is about 8 and more coming soon Yoshi characters. #One thing everyone is talking bout in Mario tennis Open is the Yoshi Hunt which is about Yoshi. I'm hoping you change your descision by undeleating it (If possible) If you dont, I See why you deleated the page AquaYoshi 13:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Help Im tying to add the template hoverimage to the fam wiki. here is what its supposed to be like: http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Template:HoverImage I cant seem to get it to work on the fan wiki, can you help me? i think it might have something to do with CSS, but im not for sure.10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/28/2012!!! 01:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) can you ask Shem for me?10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/28/2012!!! 01:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) your switchtab thing is working now, congrats10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/28/2012!!! 01:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) the switchtabs are really working now, how did you do it?10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 05/31/2012!!! 00:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) CSS Wait, what is the css/js code for making a specific page of the sort (e.g. nutshell) on MediaWiki:Wikia.js? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) checkuser Hi. You would have to request checkuser at ; however it is rarely given out and then only on a case by case basis, to address a strong need for it on the wiki. So you will need to have a reason for it when you ask. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A Quick Question Who's totalyhipnosquid? 22:53, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The last message was by me 10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/4/2012!!! 22:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Important News The new IPv6 comes out tomorrow at midnight (UTC time, 7:00 central time, 8:00 eastern time). It will replace all IP addresses that where on the current IPv4. Because of this, all IP addresses that we blocked will be useless because they will be on brand new IP addesses. So if there is anyone's IP address that you really want blocked, you're going to have to find their IP address all over again. Sorry to make this news seem sad, 10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/6/2012!!! 01:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, it seems that wikia will only support IPv4 for now. Guess this was just an early warning 10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/6/2012!!! 02:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Css error Most of the emoticons have been coded wrong. If you can get on the chat at the same time tommorow, I might be able to fix them all. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 16:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) World -1 I see that you found out how to get to world -1, but do you know how to get to world -2? (BTW, world -2 is real).10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/8/2012!!! 18:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) you are correct, also, you can get to world -4, but it just a blank sceen that makes you die after 1 or 2 seconds.10px Random yoshi 777 random as of 06/8/2012!!! 20:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Msd,wanna merge two yoshi wikis into this?Only if you change wordmark to Yoshipedia and let me be a brufecaut. Fun Stuff on hiatus? Hi, I'm afraid that I can't make bid edits anymore when I was at E3 my laptop was stolen! Dum Dum Dum! But anyways I can still be host of the egg awards so sorry for inconvenience so maybe fun stuff will be on hiatus for a while about in 2 weeks MAYBE also I added dark purple. sorry for no heading my iPad won't let me --AquaYoshi 22:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No Problem I help out this wiki as best as I can. It is a wonderful wiki. -- 14:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. I forgot to log in. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'''Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of]] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']] 14:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK I want my rights back RIGHT NOW. It's not fair, and I don't know why you did it. I gave you rights, and you somehow blocked me. You have no good reason to do it, I've never done anything wrong. That was MY WIKI and you stole it! What in the world would compel you to do something so horrible?-MysterGyphron You copied the wiki.No,MSD is right now stop talking MysterGyphrom,and contribute to original wikis.Also don't forget to sign.I am not admin,but just common sence,MSD'S WIKI IS ORIGINAL!!!! AK777 (talk) 21:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Tap-Tap the Red Nose Did you know that article is written in proper paragraphs, is longer, and it's image is 960x940px and in a vector PNG format! Super Mario Wiki has it 640x???px and is JPG format (JPG sucks!). Hope you liked it (P.S. their article doesn't place the sprite of Red Nose properly. Hope this helps you ;). Comparison: *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Tap-Tap the Red Nose Neat, correct? Super Mario Wiki isn't always so perfect liek they think, eh MSD. Heh, heh, heh... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I also beat them on many Wikias on PNG format photos and Australian release dates. MarioWikia is becoming better :D. Also, why did you say hah to me? Were you trying to be mean? I hope not, because you're my BFF. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Howdy Admin rights would be greatly appreciated but not exactly necessary, I'm rarely around. If you ever run into any trouble with people (it's unbelievable how much drama runs through these wikis) and you need a little temporary help, don't be afraid to message me for advice, I've run a lot of wikis in the past, but I've come to find that the best method is to give them a warning and then ban them. Thanks for the offer, promote me if you wish. Sorry for the crazy late reply. '''Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 07:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC)